Senior Centipede
Senior Centipede (ムカデ先輩, Mukade Senpai; Viz: Centisenpai) was a Mysterious Being that appears after Metal Bat defeats Junior Centipede and Venus Mantrap. He was killed by Metal Bat in the manga, and by Garou in the Webcomic.Webcomic Chapter 57 Appearances Senior Centipede was, as his name implied, an extremely large centipede. His width was about 4 meters wide. Unlike Junior Centipede, he was completely armored, with his upper armor being dark blue and his lower armor being light blue. His face seemed to be contained inside the mouth of another head. Personality Senior Centipede was rather confident in his abilities. He had a rather sadistic nature when he believed he had an advantage against the opponent. History He met Junior Centipede sometime in the past and had since formed a close bond with the other centipede monster. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Before Metal Bat could finish Junior Centipede off, Senior Centipede erupted from the ground. Senior Centipede forced Metal Bat, the Hero Association's sponsor, and the sponsor's child out of the restaurant. Outside, Rafflesidon emerged from the ground and started releasing sleeping gas. The sponsor and the sponsor's child immediately fall unconscious. Metal Bat is left to fight two Demon level monsters in S-City. While Senior Centipede and Rafflesidon fight Metal Bat, Metal Bat comes under hypnosis when Rafflesidon releases some gases. Senior Centipede then proceeds to continuously attack Metal Bat, but Metal Bat eventually comes out of the hypnotic state. Senior Centipede is then defeated by Metal Bat with one strike. Abilities and Powers Given his status as demon level threat and the fact that he was able to give the S-Class hero Metal Bat some difficulty, Senior Centipede was a very powerful monster. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Senior Centipede possessed great strength. He was able to wound Metal Bat, launch him many meters and burst through concrete. Immense Speed: Senior Centipede was able to maneuver around in battle at extreme speeds. He also had the ability to dig through the ground at high speed. Immense Defense: Senior Centipede's body was protected by a powerful carapace, which was its main set of defense. According to Murata, Genos can only damage it with his "upgraded attacks", presumably referring to his upgrades after he was defeated by Gouketsu. Molting (脱皮, Dappi): Much like Elder Centipede, every time he shed his outer shell, Senior Centipede grew bigger and stronger than it was before, alongside also gaining another face. *'Massive Size Increase': During his molting process he could increase its size. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Senior Centipede used its size, strength, and speed during combat. It also seemed to prefer close-quarters combat. *'Centipede March' (百足大行進, Mukade-dai Kōshin; Viz: Centipede Parade): Senior Centipede surrounds a target and deals damage from all angles. He uses this attack against Metal Bat. Major Battles Trivia *Unlike his centipede counterparts, Junior Centipede and Elder Centipede, Senior Centipede actually appeared in the Original Webcomic. *In the webcomic, Senior Centipede appeared as part of the group that observed Garou on his task to prove that he was a monster along with Royal Ripper and Bug God. Garou came into conflict with his observers when Senior Centipede tried to kill Busaiku. Though Senior Centipede was killed, Garou was incapacitated and left for dead by Royal Ripper and Bug God. *In the manga, he was given the role of kidnapping Waganma and Narinki but was ultimately defeated by Metal Bat. References Navigation fr:Scolopendre Aîné Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Demon Category:Monster Association Category:Male Category:Deceased